gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mortsnarg
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:Derek.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 02:28, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Warrener Please stop adding that the Warrener is a replacement for the Esperanto. They're completely different cars made by completely different manufacturers. Not to mention the Warrener is clearly a much older car. The only similarity is that they're four-doors.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 18:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Simply being boxy in design isn't enough. One is a heavy, cumbersome American saloon, the other is a lightweight, sporty Japanese (or European, according to the in-game description) one. And again, you've totally overlooked the fact the Warrener is clearly a far older car. If you're trying to say that the development team intended it to be a replacement in terms of game mechanics, I hope you have some proof to back that up. :Oh, and please sign your posts on other people's talk pages.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 08:16, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Crews Crews aren't canon so they shouldn't be a main page article. You can however creat a crew page, just add "Crews/" before the name of the crew when creating the article - so it would be named "Crews/Domination". Tom Talk 22:13, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Land Mass Theory Glad to hear you like my theory. I'm planning on expanding on it eventually. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 21:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Swift Edit war is not good. Stop putting false information on the Swift page. Acabgta11 (talk) 21:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Deuteragonist Trivia Who exactly is looking for quick information on deuteragonists? Who is thinking "I wonder how many female deuteragonists there are?". If they want to know they can skim the page; it won't take any longer. If we just list every obvious fact then the trivia sections become excessively long and redundant. I understand that trivia is essentially just obvious facts by definition, but that's not the definition we use on the Wiki; for the aforementioned reason. It's known as 'sky is blue' trivia, and it should be avoided. Tom Talk 23:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Military use of the Bodhi The Southernsanandreassuperautos.com website states that the military used to use the Bodhi. Here is the exact quote, so, the proof. "The Canis Bodhi has traveled the well-trodden path from military to redneck to hipster. This 'gently used' model is the definition of retro chic; every stain on the seat tells a story." - from the Bodhi page. Bodhi Trevor owning a Bodhi is not enough to say the Bodhi was possibly used by the Canadian military. If he was Russian would that mean the Bodhi was a Russian Military vehicle ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:05, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I just posted something on the trivia section. That part is more keen to speculation like this. Sorry for putting it in the vehicles section. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:16, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I reverted it. Why couldn't the Bodhi be a US military vehicle ? Yes, it is a beater, but as the description mentions it is used by rednecks, who usually drive beater vehicles as depicted in GTA V. Plus, the vehicle on which it is based on, the Kaiser Jeep M715, was a U.S. military vehicle. And also, you should rather not answer on your talk page because I could miss your answer. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) As I'd like it to be settled, here's a couple of reasons of why I don't believe it is related to Canada. #(and most important) The Kaiser Jeep M715 was manufactured in America for the U.S. Army #Trevor was in the Air Force, therefore owning a ground vehicle is unlikely. #The website where it can be bought is American, and it only mentions "military", which means either it was used by the U.S. Army or by several military forces. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:33, October 12, 2014 (UTC) As I'd like to point out: 1. Just because it was developed in real life by an an American manufacturer does not mean that it is developed in the game by one. The Miljet, for example, is based on the Bombardier CRJ200 which is a Canadian plane developed in Quebec, Canada. In the game however it's made for the U.S. Military. (the Air Force) Just because it's made in real life by or for a nation doesn't mean it's representing the same nation in the game. 2. Trevor was still a part of the Canadian military as a whole (and the Air Force probably wouldn't be STRICTLY air vehicles.) When he was discharged it's likely that they would given him some compensation (or maybe he stole one) so the Bodhi would make a conveniant car to give or to steal as it would be a Canadian military car and it would be common around Canada. 3. It is American but it has different vehicles from different parts of the globe, such as the Kalahari from France, the Panto from general Europe but mainly France and the Pigalle from Italy so the fact that the website is American doesn't mean that the cars sold on it are. Lastly, when it says military, that can mean ANY military. It isn't just exclusive to the U.S. military. That's my point. I can understand why you think what you think. Hopefully you'll allow me to add that piece of trivia on the Military page and maybe the Bodhi page Mortsnarg (talk) 17:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) In that case leave the Military page and add it only to the Bodhi page. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, i'm glad to see that we could work this out. Mortsnarg (talk) 17:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Links I removed the links because there's no reason the word "new" should link to the Duke O'Death, and the word "vehicles" to the Seaplane. It should be obvious what a link directs to, not just some random word that doesn't have any association.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 17:52, November 16, 2014 (UTC) : About that; the linking is unnecessary because these two vehicles are not the only vehicles that are unlocked through challenges. The Go Go Monkey Blista and the stock cars must be unlocked as well. 21:42, November 16, 2014 (UTC) : I know that. The reason I linked the the Duke O' Death and Dodo Seaplane there was because it wasn't linked anywhere else, unlike the Go Go Monkey Blista and stock cars. It is unlocked through challenges, as Rockstar stated, but what you do in these challenges is unknown so it would be best just to put it into an already existing category for both of them until the challenges are revealed. Mortsnarg (talk) 22:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I see the page has now been altered to a more acceptable format, so any response I had is now moot.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 08:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::The linking is still incorrect. Links for the Duke O'Death and the Dodo are provided in the list of new vehicles, and these two are not the only vehicles to be unlocked through challenges; the Go Go Monkey Blista requires a mission to be completed first, the stock cars must be unlocked through stock car racing as well, the Kraken requires also a mission to be completed. I put it back to Leigh Burne's version, and I provided enough reasons to remove the two links. 11:58, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your appears to be an act of [[GTA Wiki:Vandalism|'vandalism']], and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. Please refrain from doing so in the future. Thank you. :The fact that this user is a vandal does not allow you to post insults on his user page. 17:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Rename As users, all we can do is add the move template (like I did) and draw it to the attention of an admin or beurocrat who can do the rename. Or we can recreate the page with the new name and redirect the old one to the correct name if we feel the incorrect name may still be useful. smurfy (coms) 04:32, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I think we should get the attention of an admin to rename the page page. Recreating seems like to much extra work when we can just rename it. Mortsnarg (talk) 05:57, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Hey Morts, I just saw a picture that you uploaded in the Sandy Shores article, I know i'm not a patroller and anything else, but you should have cropped the picture to remove those black stripes and add a license to the picture, last but not least, the most adequate name for the picture is "Sandy-Shores-GTAV-Snowy.jpg" (talk) 22:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I just removed it, not only for the problems above but it should have been added to the gallery, not left "in-line" with text at the top of the page. Re-do it with the fixes Andre suggests, re-upload with a proper name and licence and put it in the gallery and all will be good. smurfy (coms) 22:58, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your concerns, guys. I orignally wanted to just add it too the gallery as a contrast to the regular Sandy Shores and I took the pic on Snapmatic, downloaded it to my computer from my Social Club and tried to upload it to the gallery but screwed up somewhere in the process. I got it into the wiki but had trouble moving it. I saw a slight shift in the page format, but thought nothing of it. Later, I went through the page and saw the picture there beneath the infobox and I clicked on it, but none of the options said 'delete'. To prevent further problems and let someone who knew what they were doing delete/move it which is what you guys did. I'm not sure how to upload something to the gallery properly and how to get a pic deleted either. If one of you two or someone you know could help me with this, that would be great. Happy Holidays!Mortsnarg (talk) 00:55, December 25, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry I missed this reply over the holidays. I have had some trouble with the gallery tools myself in the past, particularly the lack of functionality to add the licence when adding an image to an existing gallery. You have 2 options for gallery modifications to easily comply with the image policy. 1. Use the "Add a photo to this gallery" button and add the licence later. Runs the risk of it being removed while you are adding the licence. :1. Upload the image :2. Save the page :3. Edit the source code of the image page to add the licence :::: Licensing :::: :4. Save the image page 2. Use the source editor to add a photo to the page and move it into the gallery. The way I do it. :1. Select the source editor :2. Use the Add Photo option to upload and add the licence and caption using the GUI - you will see something like: in your source editor. :3. Edit the source code to remove the file prefix and thumbnail to make it name-GTAV-description.png|Caption :4. Cut and paste the edited image string into the gallery ::: :::Existing-image1.png|Existing caption1 :::Existing-image2.png|Existing caption2 :::Existing-image3.png|Existing caption3 :::name-GTAV-description.png|Caption ::: : Hope that helps. smurfy (coms) 00:44, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: I deleted parts of the trivia section because I consider these are not trivial. Here's what Tom wrote you a while ago: "Who exactly is looking for quick information on deuteragonists? Who is thinking "I wonder how many female deuteragonists there are?". If they want to know they can skim the page; it won't take any longer. If we just list every obvious fact then the trivia sections become excessively long and redundant. I understand that trivia is essentially just obvious facts by definition, but that's not the definition we use on the Wiki; for the aforementioned reason. It's known as 'sky is blue' trivia, and it should be avoided.". I was deleting this 'sky is blue'. Facts such as "A is the only B that C", "A is the first/only B to C" are sky is blue. 16:05, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :You can re-add your trivia point, but try avoiding the "the only to" part. Just say "Roman has been mentioned in every game of the HD Universe ...". The "only" part is uninteresting to me. 16:58, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Bodhi revisited See the talk page of the article for my reasons for agreeing with Jspyster1's removal of your trivia note. smurfy (coms) 04:30, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Solomon Richards quote. I gave the good reason in my initial revert. This quote has been seen to be appropriate by every other editor who has touched the page since it was originally added in November 2013. There was no need to change it. smurfy (coms) 23:47, January 13, 2015 (UTC) If you want to continue to discuss changing it, open a discussion on the talk page. Do not edit war. smurfy (coms) 23:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Andreas See the Talk page, this has already been ruled out here. smurfy (coms) 03:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) No. We don't need to put it in the article. How many other pieces of "some people think this but it isn't true" do you think there will be. It is irrelevant. smurfy (coms) 04:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Good work starting an article talk discussion about it. I've just noticed how many of your edits I've reverted lately. Sorry if it seems like I've been picking on you, it's certainly not intentional. You are making a lot of good edits to go outweigh the ones we have disagreed on. So keep it up. smurfy (coms) 05:52, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Quick Q? On the right hand side of the page in the tab Add Features and Media it says Table. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :What browser do you use? I personally recommend Google Chrome as that is what I use and it is fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::You are probably using the new visual editor. The right side toolbox is different in that editor Wikia_Editors_New_Visual.png|Default Visual editor. Wikia_Editors_New_Visual_Use_Classic.png|Select the classic editor to edit. Wikia_Editors_Classic_Rich_Text_Visual.png|You will get this interface instead. Although the standard table you get from the insert table tool will look different, the other tables you see often use css formatting styles, eg wikitable. To get them looking alike, you'll need to view the source code of the page as you are editing and copy & paste the code from the vehicles table. Hope this helps. smurfy (coms) 20:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you guys! This really did help. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Most editors learn how to do something just by copying existing stuff and then tweaking it. e.g. look at the source of The Last Team Standing Update, to get this table: The source code looks like: The wikitable class pre-sets the formatting of the table so you don't need to worry about background colours, widths etc. If you are trying something completely new to you and are worried about breaking a page or looking like a vandal, then create a sandbox under your own user page to test and learn. e.g. User:Mortsnarg/Sandbox smurfy (coms) 00:09, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Smurfy! Mortsnarg (talk) 00:15, January 16, 2015 (UTC) This is all I did to fix the formatting of your table. smurfy (coms) 01:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ... I just noticed that you live in Seattle, this is exactly where I want to visit this year, please, tell me about the place? (talk) 17:27, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : That's good to know, i'm glad someone confirmed that the place is that nice :) (talk) 12:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Easter Eggs Did you intend to remove the Breaking Bad reference when you added the Psycho reference, and if so, why? smurfy (coms) 07:58, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : Cheers, that's what I figured so I didn't revert, since I haven't seen it myself either. I'll keep my eye out for it and see if we can grab some evidence. smurfy (coms) 22:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:09, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Music I just copy and pasted then swapped the copied url with the url of the music video on youtube that I selected. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:29, January 20, 2015 (UTC) This is what I did to fix it for you. smurfy (coms) 00:01, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Jesus It might be bad timing I know, but I think it's best that active users hold the senior positions. Thanks mate, good luck to you too. Tom Talk 23:00, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Edit warring You are on the verge of edit warring on the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories page. Edit warring is against our policy. Don't do it again. Messi1983 (talk) 19:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :After leaving the message you reverted another user's edit on the same page again which makes it edit warring. Messi1983 (talk) 20:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I want to thank you for at least leaving a message about it on the talk page. It's a shame that most users would not do that and just go ahead and revert edits anyway and start an edit war. Messi1983 (talk) 20:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::You are close to edit warring again. Also, do not post long rants on edits summaries. If you want to take the matter up with the user, post to their talk page. Leo68 (talk) 04:46, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I wasn't edit warring. I was explaining how the situation could have been handled better. I don't think it needed a post on either the articles or Smurfnz' talk page and I would have done so if it was needed. If the edit or any of the edits I think need to be kept are reverted more than once I would be sure to go to the users talk page, or better yet, go on the articles talk page to see what other people have to say about it. Mortsnarg (talk) 05:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Split links in one word Like this: "for seventh and eighth generation consoles" are a really terrible idea and should be avoided. smurfy (coms) 04:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I know it has been common, doesn't mean it's right. As for that trailing empty trivia section, when I'm creating bulk pages from a template, I will quite often leave empty sections to ensure the template layout is continued by future editors. It can be deleted on subsequent edits, especially if it's unlikely to be used in the future. smurfy (coms) 06:48, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Deuteragonist I stand corrected. Apologies. SJWalker (talk) 01:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC) It's all good man, just please research something before removing. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:28, January 31, 2015 (UTC) The reason I deleted it was because Lester is not listed as a deuteragonist on his page, and I'm sure I had looked at the deuteragonist page previously and not seen his name. SJWalker (talk) 01:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) It's alright, mistakes happen. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Los Angeles Good spot with the song on the USA page. When I cleaned the GTA World page, I had to remove a lot of posts mentioning songs, with the following sentence being "This is strange because the GTA counterpart is X". It isn't strange. Most songs in GTA games are from the 1970s and 1980s, long before GTA was thought of. I'm looking out for similar but if you see any other like that then simply remove them. Thanks man. SJWalker (talk) 19:18, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Any time! Mortsnarg (talk) 01:17, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Creating pages issue See if this helps: If it does, just add the template to your user page so you can use it whenever you need it. smurfy (coms) 05:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I just created the article. It's the "Yucca Motel" one. If you could help out on it with the picture and all, that would be excellent.'' Mortsnarg (talk) 07:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Nevermind about the picture, I got it taken care of. Mortsnarg (talk) 07:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I have surveyed that location in the past, I didn't actually feel the lone sign warranted a page. Your beta speculation is way off and will continue to be removed. smurfy (coms) 08:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I stopped reverting it back because I didn't want to start an edit war and I'm a bit tired of getting into debates about really trivial, unnecassary things. The reason I created a page about it was because it's interesting to me that there would be a motel sign, but no actual motel. There are more pointless pages on the wiki, this at least had some sort of unusual factor to it that would make the need to have the page created. Mortsnarg (talk) 08:37, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm not suggesting the page is unnecessary, just that I didn't think it was worth my time to document and create. It was when I was doing the Sandy Shores derelict motel research and I remember looking for real-life Salton Sea locations at the time to see what the Yucca Motel may have been based on. smurfy (coms) 08:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, it was worth my time. I've always loved the Stab City part of the map, and making a page on something that I've personally taken an interest into, is good and I learned a thing or two about the name and what it was based on. BTW, did you find any real-life inspirations? Mortsnarg (talk) 18:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Page Creation Sure, let me know what it is called and also its location in-game so I can gather images of the motel. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:17, February 15, 2015 (UTC) It's alright, Vaultboy. I already got the page created and all that's needed is a picture of the parking lot from the little factory or hill across the street. Mortsnarg (talk) 18:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Dave Norton Yep, that looks better thanks. Sorry for me being pedantic, it's just I personally think having a "A is the only B that C" trivia post is not trivial as it is not an "interesting" fact, just an obvious one. On some articles I've seen, such as safehouses, most of the trivia sections was full of descriptions and amenities in the various safehouses, which could easily have been integrated into the main article and then you're left with one or two "standalone" trivia facts. I personally find trivia sections interesting, but in my opinion a trivia section containing two or three interesting facts is better than one full of "A-B-C" or "sky is blue" facts. I agree that Rain was too hasty to remove the post, but I think it was the "Dave is the only..." opening that swayed him. If that sort of thing can be avoided in future by us all then things should be fine. SJWalker (talk) 00:39, February 18, 2015 (UTC) No worries. I have no problem with you or your edits, as your edits are generally good. If it's seemed I've "picked on" you in the past (like on the GTA Songs Wiki) I can assure you it's nothing personal and I apologise for it. I've been guilty in the past of posting "A-B-C" posts. I'm always on the lookout but if you see any glitches in the trivia section, then can you create a seperate "glitches" heading please? That way the trivia sections become less cluttered. In the past I've seen some trivia posts which contain events which occur after a certain mission, which isn't trivial since it's a continuation of the story. One request I will make though, is that I have noticed you writing in the first person on a couple of pages. When writing on the wiki can you please write in the third person (I've been guilty in the past too). I haven't seen you write in the first person for a long while but it's just a reminder. Thanks man. SJWalker (talk) 00:57, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man. You too. SJWalker (talk) 01:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Dead Wiki Hey Morts, I saw you talking to Smashbro on how dead this wiki is feeling, you said that The Terminator wiki had its last edit in about 4 days ago. Ha! I'm the admin of the Scarface wiki, when I got there, the last edit was 6 months ago, I was the only editor there until october or november, when Ultimate94ninja and two other guys came there to do something. (talk/ /blog) 01:07, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Lol, there's no wiki that's more dead than my Wii Wiki and Driv3r Wiki (Driver 3 Wiki). On both wikis, I am the only active contributor. ( ) 01:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Also, the Red Dead Wiki is literally Red and Dead xD (talk/ /blog) 01:19, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Jesus.... I remember a while back (when I started looking around on Wikia) I went to the Breaking Bad Wiki and saw the last edit at 24 hours. I remember being so used to the kind of editing and open-ness that this wiki has, and seeing one with a day since the last edit surprising me. About the Red Dead Wiki; I remember going there on a regular basis. This was before I joined Wikia, the summer of 2013. I started playing RDR 'way '''too much and it got to a point were that was all I would do. So I went on the wiki as a source of info about the game and I didn't notice the "recent edits" or anything like that. I bet if and when Rockstar comes out with a new RDR game, the wiki will be actually '''active '''again. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:28, February 18, 2015 (UTC) hello what up, I think you should change the crew cars. because the warrener is way to expensive plus I just sold it change it to the faggio scooter brothers!!!!!! jk I like the cars keep up the good work Kuruma image There is no dispute the Kuruma is going to be in the Heists update and it has been oficially named by Rockstar. What has not been released is the ability to take the type of images that have now been removed. They were proper "posed" front quarter views of the helicopeter and Kuruma. smurfy (coms) 08:09, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I know. I saw the pictures. The thing that I was mentioning was that it ''technically appeared in the Heist Trailer in the background, behind the Heist Planner (source). I know that you can't post images of unreleased content onto pages. What I'm saying is that the images seen were technically in the Heist Trailer, just at a lower resulution. Like I said on Rains page as a closing statement, the page should be left as is (except from grammatical errors) until any official announcement or release from Rockstar. Mortsnarg (talk) 08:19, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ''Miami Vice'' Just noticed "Watch through all of Miami Vice" in your to-do list... Miami Vice rules! 08:57, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :The pilot's good, but honestly I found the series took a little while to get going. By about a third-to-halfway through the first season though, it really picks up. Then seasons 2 and 3 are amazing. Season 4 is super uneven. Some of the episodes are really good, some literally terrible, I've no idea what they were doing. As for season 5, most people seem to dislike it, but I thought it was awesome again. It got really dark and gritty. Miami Vice is one of my favourite TV shows. Like I said, you get the odd episode that's kinda naff, but when it's good, it's really damn good. Gotta love them pastel suits :D 16:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC)